wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.2/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Doskonały figiel p. Kaskabela. Strasznym istotnie był początek lutego, w którym to miesiącu rtęć często zamarza w termometrze. Rozumie się, że porównać tego jeszcze nie można z temperaturą w przestrzeni pomiędzy gwiazdami, jak np. dwieście siedmdziesiąt trzy stopnie niżej zera które unieruchamiają drobiny ciał i wytwarzają stan absolutnie stały. Ale jednak można było sobie wyobrazić, jakoby drobiny powietrza przestały się przesuwać, jakoby atmosfera skrzepła zupełnie: powietrze, którem się oddychało, paliło jako ogień. Termometr opadł tak nisko, że mieszkańcy „Pięknego Wędrowca” byli zmuszeni pozostawać ustawicznie we wnętrzu wagonu. Niebo było bez skazy: konstelacye błyszczały tak jasno i wyraźnie, iż zdawało się, jakoby wzrok przenikał najodleglejsze krańce sklepienia niebieskiego. Co do dziennego światła, to w porze południowej było ono tylko bladą mieszaniną świtu i zmroku. Pomimo tego jednakowoż krajowcy jeszcze odważali się wychodzić na otwarte powietrze. Ale jakież środki ostrożności zarządzali, ażeby uchronić ręce, nogi i nosy od nagłego odmrożenia! Były to prawdziwe ruchome wiązki futer. A jakież to potrzeby wyganiały ich z wnętrza ich nor pośród takich okoliczności klimatycznych? Oto wola ich władcy. Czy nie było rzeczą konieczną uważać, ażeby jeńcy, którzy teraz nie mogli składać mu wizyt codziennych, nie uszli potajemnie z jego dziedzin? Każdemu zwyczajnemu stworzeniu wydawałoby to się rzeczą zbyteczną w takich stosunkach. – Dobry wieczór wam, ziemnowodne rodaki! – mawiał p. Kaskabel, dostrzegłszy ich przez małe szybki, kiedy otarł je z osadzającego się wewnątrz lodu. Potem zaś dodawał: – Doprawdy, że te dziwotwory muszą mieć w żyłach krew morsów!…. Otóż łażą i poruszają się tam, gdzie porządni ludzie musieliby zesztywnieć w przeciągu pięciu minut! Wewnątrz „Pięknego Wędrowca”, który hermetycznie był pozamykany, można było utrzymać znośną temperaturę. Ciepło z pieca kuchennego, w którym torf palono, ażeby o ile możności oszczędzać zapas parafiny, rozchodziło się po wszystkich przedziałach. Rozumie się, że trzeba je było przewietrzać od czasu do czasu. Zaledwie jednakowoż otwierano drzwi frontowe, każdy płyn wewnątrz rydwanu natychmiast krzepł i w lód się zamieniał. Było nie mniej niż czterdzieści stopni różnicy pomiędzy temperaturą wewnętrzną a zewnętrzną; fakt ten mógłby był pan Sergiusz stwierdzić, gdyby krajowcy nie byli pokradli termometry. Ku końcowi drugiego tygodnia lutego wydawało się, że temperatura cokolwiek się podnosi. Wiatr zwrócił się na południe i rozpoczęły się w tej stronie Nowej Syberyi na nowo gwałtowne zawieruchy śnieżne. Gdyby „Piękny Wędrowiec” nie był ubezpieczony wysokimi wzgórkami, to nie mógłby był się oprzeć wichrom; był jednakowoż oprócz tegoż wpakowany w śnieg wyżej kół i tym sposobem zupełnie był ubezpieczony. Jeszcze wprawdzie kilkakrotnie spazmatycznie powracał ciężki mróz i wywoływał nagłe zmiany temperatury, ale około połowy miesiąca przecież już przeciętna temperatura wynosiła nie mniej niż dwadzieścia stopni niżej zera Celsiusza. Pan Sergiusz, p. Kaskabel, Jan, Sender i Clovy zaczęli też robić małe wycieczki, uważając troskliwie, ażeby nie ściągnęli na siebie złych skutków w skutek nagłej zmiany temperatury. Z hygienicznego stanowiska stanowiło to dla nich największe niebezpieczeństwo. Całe otoczenie obozowiska znikło pod jednolitym białym kobiercem i nie można było nawet rozeznać żadnych nierówności gruntu, i to nie z powodu braku światła, gdyż teraz już na jakie dwie godziny widnokrąg południowy rozjaśniał się światłem bladawem, który odtąd rozszerzać się miało stale aż do wiosennego porównania dnia z nocą. Stało się też rzeczą możliwą odbywać przechadzki, a na specyalny rozkaz Czu Czuku, należało mu złożyć wizytę. Nie było zmiany w postanowieniach upartego krajowca. Przeciwnie, ostrzeżono teraz jeńców, że maja się postarać w jak najkrótszym czasie o okup w sumie trzech tysięcy rubli, gdyż w razie przeciwnym Czy Czuk zobaczy, co ma zrobić. – Ty przebrzydły łotrze! – rzekł do niego Kaskabel w ojczystym swym francuzkim języku, którego potentat nie rozumiał: – ty potworze szkaradny! ty królu błaznów! Wszelkie te przydomki jednakowoż, chociaż stosowały się do władcy wysp Lajchoskich, nie naprawiały położenia. A groźniejszą stawało się rzeczą, że Czu Czuk zapowiadał jakieś ostrzejsze postępowanie. W owym to czasie, pod wpływem tłumionego gniewu, przyszła p. Kaskabelowi do głowy myśl rzeczywiście doskonała. – Na wszystkie morsy lajchoskie! – zawołał pewnego pięknego poranku; – gdyby tylko ten figiel, ten pyszny figiel się udał!…. Ale dla czegożby nie?…. U takich głupców! Chociaż jednak te wyrazy mu się z ust wyrwały, p. Kaskabel uważał za rzecz stosowną zachować tajemnicę. Ani słowa nie powiedział nikomu, ani p. Sergiuszowi, ani nawet Kornelii. Zdaje się jednakowoż, że jednym z niezbędnych warunków do powodzenia jego planu było biegłe wyuczenie się dyalektu rosyjskiego, którym się posługują w północnej Syberyi. I tak, podczas gdy Kajeta doskonaliła się w języku francuzkim pod kierownictwem przyjaciela swego Jana, p. Kaskabel nagle wziął się do pilnego studyowania języka rosyjskiego, w czem mu pomagał przyjaciel jego p. Sergiusz. A gdzież mógłby był znaleźć nauczyciela gorliwszego? Tak więc, d. 16 lutego, przechadzając się w około „Pięknego Wędrowca”, oznajmił mu, że chciałby nauczyć się mówić biegle po rosyjsku. – Widzisz pan, – powiedział, – ponieważ udajemy się do Rosyi, przeto może okazać się dla mnie rzeczą bardzo pożyteczną mówić po rosyjsku; chciałbym czuć się jak w domu w czasie pobytu w Permie i Niżnym Nowogrodzie. – Bardzo dobrze, kochany panie Kaskabelu, – odrzekł pan Sergiusz. – Ale to, co pan już umiesz, mogłoby niemal panu wystarczyć już teraz. – Nie, panie Sergiuszu, wcale nie. Chociaż teraz już rozumiem dosyć, co do mnie się mówi, to przecież nie mogę jeszcze wyrażać się należycie, a o to mi właśnie chodzi. – Jak pan chcesz. – A przytem, panie Sergiuszu, posłuży to panu do zabicia czasu. I odtąd zaczął kuć po rosyjsku z p. Sergiuszem, po kilka godzin dziennie, przy czem widocznie mniej mu chodziło o gramatykę aniżeli o wyraźne wymawianie. Było to widocznie głównym jego celem. Jednakowoż, podczas gdy Rosyanie nader łatwo uczą się po francuzku, i bynajmniej przy tem nie zatrzymują akcentu cudzoziemskiego, – o wiele trudniej jest dla Francuzów nauczyć się po rosyjsku. Trudno tez wyobrazić sobie, z jaką pilnością p. Kaskabel oddawał się swoim studyom, jak się natężał, ażeby wymawiać należycie i jakiemi potężnymi tonami napełniał „Pięknego Wędrowca”, by zyskać czystą wymowę każdego wyrazu, którego się nauczył. Istotnie też przy wrodzonym swym talencie do języków, robił postępy tak znaczne, że zdumiewał swe otoczenie. Kiedy lekcya się zakończyła, wychodził nieraz nad brzeg i tam, będąc pewnym, że nikt go nie usłyszy, stentorowym swym głosem powtarzał kilka zdań na różne tony usiłując zwłaszcza r wymawiać w sposób rosyjski. Niekiedy spotykał Ortika i Kirszewa, a że żaden z nich nie umiał po francuzku, przeto wdawał się z nimi w rozmowę w ich języku, i przekonywał się, jakie sam robił postępy. Obaj ci ludzie częściej teraz zaglądali do „Pięknego Wędrowca”, a Kajeta, którą od razu zastanowił głos Kirszewa, nadaremnie starała się przypomnieć sobie, przy jakiej sposobności go słyszała. Pomiędzy Ortikiem a p. Sergiuszem toczyła się zawsze rozmowa, do której teraz mógł przyłączyć się p. Kaskabel, około szukania sposobów do opuszczenia wyspy, ale nie zdołano jeszcze wymyśleć nic praktycznego. – Może się nadarzyć sposobność, o której jeszcze nie pomyśleliśmy, a która dosyć jest prawdopodobną – rzekł Ortik pewnego dnia. – A co takiego? – zapytał się p. Sergiusz. – Kiedy morze lodowate się otworzy dla żeglugi – mówił marynarz, – to niekiedy łowcy wielorybów pojawiają się w okolicach wysp Lajchoskich. Gdyby to się wydarzyło na nasze szczęście, to czy nie moglibyśmy, dając im sygnały, nakłonić ich do wylądowania? W takim razie narazilibyśmy załogę by dostała się do niewoli Czu Czuka tak jak my i nie dopomogłoby nam to do ucieczki, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz, – bo załoga nie byłaby dość liczną i niezawodnie uległaby przemocy. – A przytem, – dodał Kaskabel – morze jeszcze nie będzie otwarte dla żeglugi przez jakie trzy lub cztery miesiące, a do tego czasu mnie cierpliwości nie starczy! Potem dodał po chwili namysłu: – A nadto, gdybyśmy mogli dostać się na taki statek nawet za zgodą tego poczciwego staruszka Czu Czuka to musielibyśmy zostawić tu „Pięknego Wędrowca.” – Prawdopodobnie trzeba będzie ostatecznie zgodzić się z koniecznością wyrzeczenia się „Pięknego Wędrowca” – zauważył p. Sergiusz. – Koniecznością? – odparł Kaskabel. – Głupstwo! – Czyż to możliwe, że panbyś miał jaki plan…? – Ba, ba! I więcej p. Kaskabel nie powiedział. Ale jakiś uśmiech zaigrał się na jego ustach! Jaki blask oczu rozpromienił mu lica! Skoro tylko Kornelia dowiedziała się o zagadkowem wyrażeniu się swego męża. powiedziała zaraz: – Cezar niezawodnie już coś obmyślił. Co to być może, nie wiem. Ale jestem już pewną, że tak jest. Zresztą u takiego człowieka, to nic dziwnego! – Ojciec ma więcej rozumu od Czu Czuka! – dodała mała Napoleona. – Czyście zauważyli, – rzekł jeszcze Sander, – że ojciec w ostatnich czasach zaczął go nazywać „poczciwym staruszkiem.” Nazwa to bardzo pieszczotliwa… – Chyba, że zupełnie przeciwne ma znaczenie! – uważał za stosowne orzec Clovy. Najwięcej czasu jednak p. Kaskabel, – jak Demostenes przygłuszający bałwany morze greckiego – obracał na wzmacnianie swego organu pośród wycia żywiołów nad wybrzeżem zamarzniętego morza. W ciągu drugiej połowy lutego temperatura stale się podnosiła; wiatr zatrzymywał kierunek południowy; prądy powietrza w atmosferze dostrzegalne mniej stawały się mroźne. Nie należało przeto tracić czasu. Po przejściach doznanych w skutek pękania lodów w cieśninie Berynga z powodu późnego nadejścia zimy, byłoby już niesłychaną fatalnością narazić się na podobne niebezpieczeństwa, gdyby wiosna pojawiła się za wcześnie. Jednem słowem, jeżeli Kaskabel wynalazł jaki sposób do nakłonienia Czu Czuka, ażeby wypuścił z niewoli jego i jego sztab, to należało go użyć, dopóki pole lodowe tworzyło jednolitą stałą masę pomiędzy wyspami a wybrzeżem Syberyi. Skoro raz pole lodowe się przekroczy, to „Piękny Wędrowiec,” posiadając dobry zaprząg reniferów, będzie mógł przebyć pierwszą część swojej podróży stosunkowo łatwo i tajania mórz więcej obawiać się nie będzie potrzeba. – Powiedz-no mi pan, panie Kaskabelu, – zapytał się pewnego dnia p. Sergiusz, – czy pan istotnie masz nadzieję, że stary ten łotr Czu Czuk da panu do rozporządzenia potrzebną ilość reniferów, mogących zaciągnąć pański rydwan na ląd stały? – Panie Sergiuszu, – odrzekł Kaskabel z miną bardzo poważną: – Czu Czuk nie jest starym łotrem! Jest on poczciwym człowiekiem, bardzo miłym człowiekiem! Otóż, jeżeli nam pozwoli odjechać, to pozwoli też nam zabrać ze sobą „Pięknego Wędrowca,” a chcąc okazać nam taką uprzejmość, musi nam ofiarować dwadzieścia reniferów, pięćdziesiąt, sto, tysiąc reniferów, skoro ich zażądam! – Więc masz pan na niego sposób? – Czy mam?… Jak gdybym koniec jego nosa trzymał w palcach, panie Sergiuszu! A skoro trzymam, to i nie popuszczę, bądź pan pewien! Zachowanie się Cezara było takie, jakoby był siebie pewnym; uśmiech jego zdradzał zadowolenie ze siebie. Przy tej sposobności posunął się do tego, że złożywszy palce prawej ręki, dotknął nimi swych ust i przesłał całusa w kierunku mieszkania Czu Czuka. Pan Sergiusz jednak widząc, że Kaskabel nie życzy sobie wyjawić swej tajemnicy, miał tyle taktu i delikatności, że nie nalegał. Teraz już, za nadejściem łagodniejszej temperatury, poddani Czu Czuka powracali do zwykłych swych zajęć, chwytania ptaków i polowania na foki. Równocześnie też ceremonie religijne, chwilowo zawieszona na czas najostrzejszych mrozów, napowrót sprowadzały wiernych do groty bałwanów. W piątek zaś każdego tygodnia szczep gromadził się najliczniej i z największą okazałością. Zdaje się, że piątek jest niedzielą nowosybiryjską. Otóż w pewien piątek, 29 lutego, – rok 1868 był przystępnym, – miała się odbyć generalna procesya wszystkich krajowców. Dnia poprzedzającego, przed udaniem się na spoczynek, pan Kaskabel powiedział po prostu: – Jutro niechaj każdy będzie przygotowany do wzięcia udziału w ceremonii w Vorspueku; będziemy towarzyszyli naszemu przyjacielowi Czu Czukowi. – Jakto, Cezarze, – zawołała Kornelia, – życzysz sobie, ażebyśmy…? – Tak jest, życzę sobie tego! Jakiż mógł być powód tak stanowczego rozkazu? Czy Kaskabel spodziewał się pozyskać względy królika tych wysp przez wzięcie udziału w jego zabobonnych obrzędach? Nie ma wątpliwości, że Czu Czuk radowałby się, gdyby jego jeńcy cześć oddali bóstwom krajowym. Ale zmieniać wiarę, przyjąć religią krajowców, to znów inna kwestya; było rzeczą wielce nieprawdopodobną, ażeby p. Kaskabel posunął się do apostazyi dl pozyskania łaski Jego Nowosybiryjskiej Mości. Samo takie przypuszczenie byłoby wstrętnem. Bądź co bądź, następnego poranku o świcie cały szczep był na nogach. Powietrze było wspaniałe; termometr wskazywał zapewne ledwie dziesięć stopni niżej zera. Przytem można było się spodziewać trwania światła dziennego przez cztery do pięciu godzin, a około południa ukazania się kawałeczka słońca z za widnokręgu. Mieszkańcy powychodzili ze swych nor krecich. Mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci, starcy byli w swej odświętnej piątkowej odzieży ze skóry fok i reniferów. Przedstawiali niezrównany widok futer białych i czarnych, kapeluszy ozdobionych paciorkami, najrozmaitszych pancerzy, opasek skórzanych mocno ściskających głowy, kolczyków, bransoletek, klejnotów z kości morsów, zwieszających się z nosów, itp. Ale to wszystko nie wystraczało do tak solennej uroczystości. Niektórzy wybitniejsi szczepu uważali za rzecz stosowną nałożyć ozdoby jeszcze wspanialsze, a tych im dostarczyły przedmioty skradzione w „Pięknym Wędrowcu”. I istotnie, nie mówić już o fantastycznych strojach trupy, które narzucili na siebie, o czapkach błazeńkich i hełmach z tektury, które powkładali na głowy, – niektórzy mieli na szyjach nanizane na sznurze stalowe pierścienie do sztuk kuglarskich używane, inni u pasów zawiesili rząd piłek i kół, a wielki naczelnik Czu Czuk miał na piersiach barometr, jakoby tenże tworzył nowy order ustanowiony przez władzę Nowej Syberyi. Rozumie się, że nie brakło i kompletnej orkiestry trupy; waltornia z tromboną wzajemnie się przygłuszały, tamburyn usiłował z bębnem iść w zawody, a wszystko razem składało się na przeraźliwą kocią muzykę. Kornelia nie mniej jak jej dzieci oburzyła się na piekielny koncert tych artystów, do którego uzupełnienia brakowało tylko jeszcze „pienia psów morskich”, jak zauważył Clovy. A przecież, chociaż to może komu wyda się nieprawdopodobnem, p. Kaskabel wyraźnie uśmiechał się do krajowców; kłaniał się im, wznosił okrzyki: hurra!. klaskał rękami, wołał: „brawo, brawo!” i od czasu do czasu rzucał uwagi: – Doprawdy ci ludzie mię zdumiewają! Mają szczególny talent do muzyki! Gdyby tylko dali się zaangażować, to zabrałbym z nich kilku ze sobą i byłbym pewnym niezmiernego powodzenia najprzód w Permie, a potem w St. Clood. Pośród takiego tedy hałasu procesya postępowała przez środek wsi do miejsca świętego, gdzie bożkowie czekali cierpliwie na oddanie im czci należnej przez prawowiernych. Czu Czuk kroczył na przedzie. Tuż za nim szli p. Sergiusz i p. Kaskabel, a dalej rodzina tego ostatniego i obaj rosyjscy marynarze, w końcu zaś cała ludność Turkiewa. Pochód wkrótce zatrzymał się przed skalistą jaskinią, w której stały bałwany okryte wspaniałemi futrami i zdobne w barwy nowo nałożone na tę uroczystość. Potem Czu Czuk wszedł do Vorspueku z rękami wzniesionemi ku niebie, a skłoniwszy się trzykrotnie, usiadł „w kaczki” na kobiercu ze skór reniferowych, rozpostartym na ziemi. Taka była moda klękania w tym kraju. Pan Sergiusz i jego towarzysze nie omieszkali naśladować naczelnika i cały tłum za niemi przykucnął do ziemi. Kiedy cisza zapanowała, Czu Czuk wygłosił kilka wyrazów, częścią śpiewanych, częścią wypowiedzianych, do trzech bożków. Nagle dał się słyszeć głos w odpowiedzi na jego modlitwę, wyraźny, potężny głos wychodzący z wnętrza jaskini. Cud nad cudami! Głos wychodzi z dzioba jednego z bożków, i najwyraźniej brzmią wyrazy: „Oni światli, eti innostańcy, kotoryje przyszli od zapada! Zaczem ty ich zadzierzajesz?” Znaczyło to: „Oni święci, ci cudzoziemcy, którzy przybyli z Zachodu. Dlaczego ich zatrzymujesz!” Na te słowa, które doskonale zrozumieli wszyscy prawowierni, powszechne zapanowało zdumienie. Zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy, że bogowie Nowej Syberyi raczyli przemawiać do swoich wiernych. Następnie drugi głos w tonie rozkazującym odzywa się z dzioba bożka po lewej stronie i piorunującym przemawia tonem: „Prykazuju ja tiebie pustit wolno etych aresztantow! Twoji poddani dołżni okazat im samo bolszoje uważatelstwo i oddat im wsie wieszczy kotoryje im byli wziaty. Prykazuju ja tiebie okazat swoje im sodiejstwie, cztoby mogli wozwratitsia na pobiereża Sibiru!” Trzy te zdania wystosowane do Czu Czuka, takie miały znaczenie: „Nakazuję tobie puścić wolno tych aresztantów! Twoi poddani winni okazać im wszelką uprzejmość i oddać im wszystkie przedmioty, które im zabrano. Nakazuję ci dopomódz im, aby powrócili na wybrzeża Syberyi” Tym razem zdumienie słuchaczy zamieniło się w przerażenie. Czu Czuk wzniósł się do połowy na kolanach, z oczami wlepionem przed siebie, wargami ruszającemi się bez wydania głosu, palcami u rąk szeroko rozpostartymi, z widocznymi oznakami przestrachu. Krajowcy, którzy również do połowy się podnieśli, wahali się, czy mają całować ziemię, czy tez uciec czemprędzej. Nim ochłonięto z przerażenia, odezwał się bożek trzeci. Jakże jednak przerażającym, jak strasznym był jego głos! Wyrazy jego również były skierowane wprost do Jego Nowosybiryjskiej Mości: „Esli ty etoho nie zdiełajesz w tom samom dnie, w ktorom eti światyje ludi siebie żełat budut, to czerty woźmut twoj narod!” Znaczyło to: „Jeśli tego nie uczynisz w tym dniu, w którym ci święci ludzie życzyć sobie będą, to dyabli wezmą twój naród!” Tym razem i królik i jego poddani, ogłuszeni najwyższem przestrachem. leżeli nieruchomie na ziemi, podczas gdy p. Kaskabel, wznosząc ramiona ku bałwanom z wdzięczności, dziękował im głośno za wystąpienie na jego korzyść. Tymczasem zaś jego towarzysze całemi siłami powstrzymywali wybuchy śmiechu. Genialny nasz artysta, posługując się swoim talentem brzuchomówczym, takiego użył figla, ażeby doprowadzić Czu Czuka do rozumu. Był to jedyny sposób na tych krajowców. „Cudzoziemcy, którzy przybyli z Zachodu” – (co za szczęśliwe wyrażenie się obmyślił p. Kaskabel) – „cudzoziemcy ci są świętymi! Dlaczego Czu Czuk ich zatrzymuje?” Oczywiście, że dłużej nie poważy się tego czynić! Puści ich, skoro tylko zechcą odejść, a krajowcy świadczyć im będą te istoty cieszące się taką bogów protekcyą! I podczas gdy Ortik i Kirszew, którzy nie znali brzuchomówczych zdolności p. Kaskabela, nie mogli ukryć swego prawdziwego zdumienia, Clovy powtarzał: – Jakże genialny jest mój „boss”! Jakiż ma rozum! Co za człowiek, chyba że…. – Chyba że jest bożkiem! – uzupełniła Kornelia, skłaniając się nisko przed mężem. Figiel powiódł się doskonale, dzięki niesłychanej łatwowierności szczepów nowosybiryjskich. Łatwowierność tę Kaskabel doskonale zauważył i to mu podsunęło myśl skorzystania ze swej sztuki brzuchomówstwa dla dobra ogólnego. Rozumie się, że Kaskabela i jego towarzyszy odprowadzono do ich obozowiska ze wszelkiemi oznakami szacunku należnego „świętym” osobistościom. Czu Czuk, po części z obawy, po części z szacunku, nie wiedział dobrze jak ma się kłaniać, jakie dowody czci swojej składać, Kaskabelowie i bóstwa wyspy Kotelnoj stanęły na równi w jego wyobrażeniu. Ależ bo istotnie, czyż mogło tym mieszkańcom Turkiewa, pogrążonym w takiej ciemnocie, przyjść na myśl, iż stali się ofiarami figla kuglarskiego? Nie mogli ani na chwilę wątpić o tem, że istotnie przemówiły same ich bałwany w Vorspueku. Wszak to z ich dziobów, niemych dotychczas, wyszły owe wyrazy wygłoszone wyraźnie w języku rosyjskim. A przy tem, czy nie wydarzyło się przed tem coś nadzwyczajnego? Czyż nie przemówiła także papuga Dżako? Czyliż krajowcy wówczas już nie przerazili się, usłyszawszy owe wyrazy dla nich niezrozumiałe? Co zaś możliwem było u ptaka, to dlaczegóż nie miałoby być możliwem dla bożków o głowach ptasich? Od owego dnia tedy, p. Sergiusz, Cezar Kaskabel i tegoż rodzina, a także i obaj marynarze, za którymi ujęto się jako za ziomkami, mogli się uważać za wolnych. Zima najostrzejsza już przechodziła, a temperatura stawała się znośną. Postanowiono tedy nie zwlekać z opuszczeniem wysp Lajchoskich. Nie było zresztą obawy, ażeby usposobienie krajowców się zmieniło. Zanadto już byli „oczarowani”. Pan Kaskabel był w doskonałych stosunkach ze swoim „przyjacielem Czu Czukiem”, który byłby mu chętnie czyścił buty, gdyby tego żądał. Rozumie się, że „poczciwiec ten” postarał się o to, by zwrócono wszystko, co zabrano z „Pięknego Wędrowca”. On sam na kolanach oddał Cezarowi Kaskabelowi barometr, który nosił na piersiach, a „święty człowiek” raczył wyciągnąć rękę, by Czu Czuk mógł złożyć na nią ze czcią pocałunek. Czyż nie sądził, że ręka ta była w stanie ciskać błyskawice i pioruny, lub rozkazywać wichrom i zawieruchom? Krótko mówiąc, d. 8 marca pokończono przygotowania do wyjazdu byłych jeńców. Pan Kaskabel zażądał dwudziestu reniferów; Czu Czuk natychmiast ofiarował mu sto, ale Cezar podziękował mu i zadowolnił się dwudziestoma. Żądał tylko w dodatku paszy w dostatecznej ilości do żywienia jego zaprzęgu, dopóki nie przebędą pola lodowego. Wcześnie rano dnia tego „święci ludzie” pożegnali się z krajowcami Turkiewa. Cały szczep zebrał się, ażeby być przy ich odjeździe i życzyć im szczęśliwej podróży. „Kochany Czu Czuków” był na przedzie i drżał ze wzruszenia prawdziwego. Pan Kaskabel zbliżył się do niego i z lekka poklepawszy go po piersiach, powiedział po francusku: – Ta, ta, stary łotrze! Poufałe to dotknięcie podniosło w oczach krajowców znaczenia ich władzcy. Dziesięć dni później, d. 18 marca, po podróży dość wygodnej i nie nużącej po polu lodowem łączącem archipelag Lajchoskich z wybrzeżem sybiryjskiem, mieszkańcy „Pięknego Wędrowca” dostali się do wybrzeża, u ujścia rzeki Leny. Po tylu przygodach i wypadkach, tylu niebezpieczeństwach i przykrych przejściach od chwili wyruszenia z Portu Clarence, p. Sergiusz i jego przyjaciele nakoniec stanęli na stałym lądzie Azyi.